This invention is an improvement on the mixer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,990, Mar. 26, 1985, MIXER FOR FLUENT AND NONFLUENT MATERIAL, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,672, July 1, 1986, CENTER DISCHARGE MIXER FOR FLUENT AND NONFLUENT MATERIAL on which I am a co-inventor.
The radial straight paddles on the mixing and unloading augers, FIGS. 7 and 8, of the '990 patent may tend to allow hay to wrap around them unless chopped into small pieces. A different paddle construction is needed that will release long-stem hay for mixing and discharge purposes.
The wiper on the cross bar of the rotor in FIGS. 9-11 of the '990 patent were designed to pivot and also move radially of the rotor arms. The pivoting of the wiper allowed the wiper to raise up and away from the chamber wall and slide over heavy material like a mixture of molasses and corn. This design takes excessive horse power to operate and an improved design for the wiper assembly is desirable which will take less horse power to operate.
It also appears that the rotor of FIG. 9 of the '990 patent could be manufactured and assembled in a less costly and more simplified manner. A new rotor assembly design is needed.
It also appears that the discharge door of FIGS. 1, 2 and 4 of the '990 patent might be improved in terms of operation and simplicity of design to avoid mixed material blockages to the door opening and closing.